huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fire of Georgiopolis
The Fire of Georgiopolis is the third issue of the Huntik Comics series. Synopsis The Huntik team is after the legendary lance of Saint George, Ascalon, but Ryder is determined to gain the artifact for the Organization. As the team, joined by Gil, must deal with a dragon using the tale of "Saint George and the Dragon" and Eathon Lambert's journal, they find that they have been infiltrated and that their success has been orchestrated by Ryder. Plot ; Trouble in Tel Aviv In Tel Aviv, Israel, Gil, scans a spearhead for the Huntik Foundation to determine whether it has any magical properties. While scanning, a knock comes from the door, and Gregor breaks in. During the scuffle, Gil loses his glasses, and Gregor steals the spearhead. Though Gil manages to escape through the window, he is caught and frozen by Ford's Frostanna. ; The Lance of Saint George Later, Dante Vale, Sophie Casterwill, and Lok Lambert travel with Gil, discussing their mission involving Ascalon, a spear used 2000 years ago by Saint George to slay a dragon. Upon arriving, the team enters a shrine to Saint George. Sophie uses Breakspell to open a door in the lower levels that the workmen were unable to open. Inside the dark room, Dante uses Boltflare to reveal a statue of a dragon. Against Dante's warning, Cherit touches the statue and causes it to come to life. ; The Dragon's Fire The dragon breathes a jet of fire, causing the team to scatter. Dante uses Armorbrand to protect himself and Lok, while Lok uses Hyperstride to get away from the immediate danger. Dante, assuming the dragon to be a magical trap, has Sophie use Breakspell on it, but to no avail. The team and the workmen then retreat from the shrine. Outside, Lok searches his father's journal for information. Upon finding a reference to the "girdle of the princess," Sophie recalls how Saint George originally defeated the dragon. Instead of killing it, he merely wounded it while Princess Silene used her girdle as a leash to tame the dragon. ; Dragon Tamers Re-entering the shrine, Dante uses Nimblefire as Sophie uses Honorguard to protect themselves from the dragon. Finding the girdle, Cherit throws it to Lok, who tries to use it as a leash on the dragon. That attempt failing, Lok recalls that the original tamer was a princess so has Sophie take over. The dragon then disappears, allowing the Lance of Saint George to be reclaimed. ; Mission Accomplished? The team goes to Gil's office, and they decide to leave the country by boat as the Organization doesn't usually checks sea rout. Gil tells the others that the spear is in a transport capsule to protect it during transport. The team decides to take turns being on guard duty, with Gil and his two assistants taking the first shift. In the night, an assailant attempts to cast Augerfrost on Lok but is stopped by Dante. Using Dopplemorph, Gil is revealed to by Ryder in disguise, who has his men attack. ; Trouble at Sea One of the crew members invokes a Redcap, and Lok invokes his Freelancer in response. Dante uses Hyperstride to dodge Ryder and reveals that Ryder had taken the real artifact and left a fake on the ship. In the conflict, Ryder and Dante fall overboard, but Dante uses Bubblelift to bring them back to the surface. Ryder's crew members are defeated by Lok and Sophie, and Sophie uses Raypulse to help Freelancer to defeat Redcap. The other crew member manages to invoke a Mindrone as Sophie summons Sabriel. Once Sabriel and Freelancer make quick work of Mindrone, Ryder's men have no choice but to surrender. On the main deck, Dante and Ryder do battle, with Ryder summoning his Elegast. Dante apparently is put to sleep by Elegast's Sandman ability but actually held his breath to avoid being affected. Though Dante uses Caliban to take out Elegast and is joined by Lok and Sophie, Ryder then uses a self-destruct mechanism to blow up the boat. However, Zhalia Moon arrives in a speedboat along with the real Gil. Dante's team members all use Hyperstride to get off the sinking boat, but Ryder uses Shadowspeed to attack Dante. Thinking quickly, Dante breaks the main mast, leaving Ryder on the sinking ship. ; At Dante's House Back at Dante Vale's house, Zhalia explains that though she wasn't initially involved in the mission, she happened to be in the area and noticed what was going on. Lok and Sophie ask Dante how he knew that Gil was Ryder, and Dante informs them that he previously knew that Gil was very nearsighted and needed to wear glasses, which Ryder's disguise lacked. He then tells them that Ryder was specifically targeting Lok as he defeated Ford back in Yorkshire and as Ford was seeking revenge. ; At Organization Central In Prague at Organization Central, Gregor smashes a pillar in frustration due to Ryder's defeat. However, Ford calms him by saying that they still had managed to get Ascalon and that it can be used to defeat the Huntik Foundation. 03